mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Toys
toys from various My Little Pony generations.]]Merchandising is the driving force behind the My Little Pony franchise. The My Little Pony Friendship is Magic retail toys come in several varieties: Playful Ponies, which are the "standard" size G4 toys; Fashion Style ponies, which are the large G4 toys; and "Ponyville", which are the small variety of toys. The standard and large toys have brushable, colorful, style-it-yourself hair that follows the classic My Little Pony toy lines for which the franchise is known. All of the available toys are covered extensively on the My Little Pony G4 doll index.__TOC__ Playful Ponies This is the "standard" line of Friendship is Magic toys. Each includes a smaller pony mold with brushable hair, a saddle or wagon, an animal companion, and comb. Shine Bright ponies Slightly larger ponies than the basic assortment, the Shine Bright Ponies' primary gimmick is a light-up section when their saddle is pressed. Their forelegs are articulated at the shoulders. Apparently these were once commonly available in 2010, but are now Target exclusives. There are two versions of Pinkie Pie with shine bright necklace: the original 2010 issue which has normal hair and a yellow saddle, and the Target Canterlot Exclusive reissue with tinsel in her hair and a purple saddle. Currently released characters include Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and an exclusive Princess Luna bundled with the Canterlot Castle Playset. Fashion Style ponies Large versions of the characters, each sporting a unique dress and accessories. They are similar outfits to the Gala outfits seen in the episodes "Suited for Success" and "The Best Night Ever ". Some of them came bundled with a DVD containing the episode The Ticket Master as part of a North American limited time offer. Characters released include seperate releases for the Main ponies, and a Princess Luna and Celestia bundle. Ponyville In addition to the larger toys, there are 108 mini "Ponyville" toys. They are available in "surprise bags", in sets of several ponies, and individually. Surprise bags The surprise bags toys are sold in opaque packaging without noting which toy is in the bag. The contained pony can be identified by comparing a barely visible serial number at the back of the blind bag with an identical list of each Surprise Bag Ponies' serial number. As of November 2011, these bags have only appeared in continental European markets. Hasbro have stated that the bags should start appearing in UK markets during the autumn/winter period of 2011 , though some of the actual figures (those of the main cast excluding Fluttershy) are on sale in separate boxes. However, as of the start of 2012, the bags themselves still have not been seen. Several of these smaller ponies are available in North America in open blister packs which have been found in sparse numbers at various Big Lots stores. Characters availible include Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. Some of these figures are available in alternate packaging in the United States; A four-figure set of Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie in a single box at Meijer stores, and a twelve-figure set of Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Coconut Cream, Beachberry, Peachy Pie, Skywishes, Sweetsong, and Gardenia Glow, in a single case/box with collector cards at Toys'R'Us. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle are also available in Playhouse Puzzle sets, which includes a large puzzle of the pony's home, and a surprise bag figure. firecracker_burst_surprise_bag.jpg|Surprise Bag-Firecracker Burst and collecter's card surprise_bag_Applejack.jpg|Applejack surprise bag figure and collecter's card Rarity_surprise_bag.jpg|Surprise Bag Rarity and collecter's card Pinkie_pie_surprise bag.jpg|Pinkie Pie and card Rainbow Dash_Surprise Bag.jpg|Rainbow Dash Surprise bag and card. Twilight Sparkle_surprise bag.jpg|Twilight Sparkle surprise bag Fluttershy_surprise bag.jpg|Fluttershy surprise bag. special_edition_rainbow_dash_blind bag.jpg|The Special Edition Glitter Rainbow Dash McDonald's Happy Meal In January 2011, McDonald's started carrying special Hasbro's Friendship is Magic dolls as their girl's line Happy Meal toy. The dolls have sculpted manes and brushable tails, as well as overall designs that are very similar to their animated counterparts. Princess Celestia, however, continues to be pink in toy form despite her being white in the animation along with rarity wareing a bright pink mane when it is usually an indigo-blue in the show . Also the cutiemarks of some on the ponies are incorrect and have been edited down i.e. one butterfly on Fluttershy. Outside the US and Canada, McDonalds do not always carry the full line if they hold the promotion. For example, in Malaysia, only Pinkie Pie, Cheerilee, Rainbow Dash and Twillight Sparkle were available. In Spain McDonald's started the My Little Pony promotion the first week of 2012. The ponies avaliable are the main six. Each toy set includes a card with a description of the pony's personality instead of the base included in the USA's Happy Meal for the dolls to stand up. Latin American Light-up McDonalds Happy Meal Latin America is stated to receive a set of four Light-Up ponies for their McDonalds Happy Meal promotionMcDonalds Latin American Light-Ups (G4).The four ponies are Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle. Plush toys So Soft Newborns: Large, plush versions of pony characters designed in a similar fashion as the G3.5 baby ponies were, including pacifier. Currently released characters include Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle, Sunny Daze, Spike the Dragon, and Rainbow Dash. Jumbo Plush: '''Large plush ponies, currently available only as a Toys 'R' Us exclusives. Currently released characters include Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. '''Animated Storyteller Interactive Plushes : Made by toy manufacturer Kid Designs under the license of Hasbro. Each pony can sing a few songs and tells 4 different stories. Currently released characters include Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. This picture shows on which the 2 Pinkie Pie dolls are shown. Bubble toys Novelty toy manufacturer Imperial Toy has licensed the character Pinkie Pie for a series of bubble-blowing toys. Seven are currently available, two of which have a Pinkie Pie plastic figurine. Future Ponies The following sets have been discovered on Taobao and are expected to be released in the future: Glimmer Wing Ponies: Basic ponies with large butterfly-like wings attached to them. Five models have been discoveredG4 My Little Pony Reference: Glimmer WingG4 My Little Pony Reference: RegularMore G4 Glimmer Wings... *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Ploomette *Fluttershy *Daisy Dreams Gallery :Toys gallery See also *Merchandise * External links *My Little Pony G4 doll index *G4 merchandise index on MLP News References sv:Leksaker Category:Franchise Category:Toys